


На спор

by Heldentod



Series: The young gods [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Когда-нибудь я перестану писать фанфики по картинкам. Not today though.- Попробуй меня смутить. У тебя две попытки.Поразмыслив с полсекунды, Тор решает, что терять ему нечего.- А не три? - пытается сторговаться он.- Неа, две. Три это слишком. Ну, что мнёшься, Одинсон, по рукам? А то передумаю.https://imgur.com/a/HPnQS1h





	На спор

Вода в озере ледяная, и Тор замотался в плащ, пытаясь согреться после купания. Локи лежит рядом и болтает ногами, раздетый, будто это для него совершенно естественно. Наверное, если бы правила приличия не диктовали, он бы так и ходил.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что тебя ничем смутить нельзя, - возмущается Тор, - ты бы прикрылся что ли.

\- Ну, - пожимает плечами Локи, - что же тут поделаешь. Зато ты у нас чуть что сразу краснеешь.

\- Ну и что?

\- И ничего. Просто это очень мило. Прикрываться я, кстати, не собираюсь.

\- Вот поэтому ты меня и бесишь. Ничего смешного в этом нет. И вообще, если хочешь знать, я не верю, что ты вообще не способен краснеть.

Локи знает, что не способен - йотунская кровь не позволяет температуре тела подниматься выше среднего. Кроме каких-то совсем выдающихся случаев, но попытки Тора смутить его в число таких случаев точно не входят. Кстати, Тору об этом знать совершенно необязательно.

В голову Локи приходит замечательная идея. Он садится и тянет край Торова плаща на себя.

\- Ну давай. Давай, попробуй.

\- Попробуй что? - Тор не отдаёт плащ и таращится на него во все глаза.

\- Попробуй меня смутить. У тебя две попытки.

Поразмыслив с полсекунды, Тор решает, что терять ему нечего.

\- А не три? - пытается сторговаться он.

\- Неа, две. Три это слишком. Ну, что мнёшься, Одинсон, по рукам? А то передумаю.

Тор ухмыляется.

\- По рукам.

***

Воскресная ярмарка занимает целых два квартала. Принцы любят бродить тут, одевшись попроще, чтобы никто не узнал. Тор пялится на прилавки, а Локи - на народ вокруг. Толпа в основном состоит из асгардцев и ванахеймцев, но встречаются и гости издалека.

Когда-нибудь они подрастут настолько, что смогут путешествовать везде сами, без отряда вооружённых эйнхериев. Тор мечтает при первой же возможности несколько лет не возвращаться домой, пока они не посетят все открытые им миры, и в кои-то веки Локи полностью разделяет его планы.

\- Хороша верёвка! - Тор берёт с прилавка моток, пропускает его сквозь пальцы, дёргает, проверяя на прочность, - такая и коня необъезженного удержит, если надо.

\- Смотря как привязать, - хмыкает Локи, - всё у тебя всегда в лошадиных силах измеряется, да?

Он кивает брату, чтобы тот не отставал, и идёт дальше. Хочется успеть заглянуть к травникам, пока Тор будет два часа пропадать в оружейном ряду.

Тор кидает торговцу монетку, сматывает верёвку через локоть. Догоняет брата и хлопает его по спине.

\- А вот и не всё. С этой верёвкой много чего можно проделать.

\- Это например?

\- Например, привязать кого-нибудь ещё.

\- Кого?

Тор делает вид, что не слышал вопроса:

\- Она гладкая, запястья не повредит. И скользит хорошо, так что можно разных узлов навертеть.

Локи просто не верит своим ушам. Схватив брата за руку, он тащит его в угол между торговыми рядами, поближе к городской стене. Стараясь не выдать себя, он максимально отстранённым голосом интересуется:

\- Это ты обо мне что ли?

\- Ага, - Тор вообще не замечает подвоха и продолжает, явно гордясь произведенным эффектом, - ей-то я и привяжу тебя к кровати.

Это настолько не похоже на брата, что просто смешно. Локи радуется, что под капюшоном не видно лица. Уже ясно, чем дело кончится, но как упустить возможность лишний раз посмотреть, как Одинсон заливается румянцем?

\- А дальше что?

\- Раздену тебя, и, ну… - уже не так уверенно продолжает брат.

\- Ну? - сладким голосом тянет Локи, поглаживая Тора за запястье.

\- Ну… в общем…

Не выдержав, Локи снимает капюшон и смотрит на брата. Ну, так и есть. Стоит, покраснев до кончиков ушей. Не выдержав зрелища, Локи фыркает:

\- Потренируйся сперва на лошадях, хорошо?  
Тор в сердцах топает ногой и, вырвав руку, разворачивается и убегает. Локи ни капельки это не беспокоит - через полчаса сам отыщется. В конце концов, у него есть ещё одна попытка.

Провал на ярмарке они не обсуждают, но Тор недолго собирается с духом.

***

Улизнув из дворца, они сидят в таверне. Это как ярмарка, только ещё интересней. Здесь можно почувствовать себя почти взрослым, хотя Локи знает - трактрищик просто притворяется, что не узнал принцев. И вообще, в дворцовом квартале максимально безопасно. Зато выпивка тут хороша, как и танцы. Оба уже достаточно выпили, чтобы присоединиться к всеобщему веселью. Точнее, Локи выпил достаточно, Тору много не надо, дай только повод поплясать.

\- А знаешь, чего я хочу? - орёт Тор ему на ухо, перекрикивая музыкантов.

\- Чего?

\- Чтобы ты звал меня по имени!

\- Что за ерунда, Тор, я и так зову тебя по имени!

\- Нет. Не сейчас, - Тор прижимает его крепче к себе и сбивается на громкий шёпот, - в постели.

А, так вот оно что. Вторая попытка. Локи утягивает брата за барную стойку, предвкушая веселье. Тор садится рядом, улыбается пьяно, прикладываясь к кружке. Подмигивает.

О Норны, Одинсон, ты серьёзно? Локи придвигается ближе и забирает кружку у брата из рук.

\- Ладно, давай прямо сейчас и потренируемся.

\- Что… - тот чуть не давится элем, - в смысле?

Локи откидывает прядь светлых волос и шепчет прямо в ухо:

\- Тор…

Ему ужасно смешно. Тор издаёт неопределённый звук и тянется обратно за своим элем. Локи театральным шёпотом продолжает:

\- Тооооор.

Молчание служит ему ответом. Локи вспоминает все уместные и не очень интонации, находит одну, и старается звучать максимально убедительно. Выходит так хорошо, что самому становится неловко.

\- Тор, ах, Тоооор…

Рука брата под столом стискивает его колено. Тор тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот. Локи смеётся, но резко перестаёт, когда ловит его взгляд. Глаза у Тора блестят, а голос дрожит, будто он готов расплакаться:

\- Ладно, ты выиграл. Хорошо? Доволен?

Локи, конечно, доволен, но радости почему-то не испытывает. Что он сделал не так-то?

\- Да что с тобой?

\- Тебе всё смешно, а я… я…

Тор машет рукой и прикладывается к кружке.

Локи растерянно смотрит на брата и вдруг понимает, что делать. Плевать ему и на выигранный спор, который и спором-то не был, и на своё напускное безразличие. Он гладит Тора по щеке, и тот подставляется под ласку, закрывая глаза и всхлипывая. Локи торопливо накидывает плащ, и, тихонько говорит, обняв брата за плечо:

\- Одинсон, ты дурак. Пойдём скорей отсюда.

***

Они молча седлают лошадей, в полном молчании едут домой, молчат и поднимаясь к себе в комнаты. Тор забирается на кровать и угрюмо забивается в угол, обхватив руками колени. Локи вздыхает и садится рядом.

\- Ну чего ты, эй.

\- Ты ведь просто не можешь покраснеть, да? Это потому что ты йотун? - в голосе Тора звучат неподдельные горечь и обида.

Локи понимает, что недооценил брата. Он берёт его ладони в свои и осторожно сжимает их.

\- Эй, посмотри на меня. Ну Тор.

Тор вскидывает подбородок.

\- Я и в самом деле дурак, ты прав. Надо было сразу догадаться.

\- Нет, дурак ты не поэтому. Ты вообще не дурак, братишка.

\- Тогда что?

\- Просто перестань пытаться показаться лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле.

Тор хочет что-то возразить, но Локи тянется и целует его. И улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение между ними.

Надеясь, что на этот раз идея будет удачной, он щёлкает пальцами, и руках у Тора появляется верёвка. Тор смотрит на неё так, будто вот-вот покраснеет снова.

\- Это ещё зачем.

\- Ну, ты хотел связать меня, помнится. Так попробуй.

Тор откладывает верёвку в сторону.

\- На самом деле я... не до конца знаю, как это делается. А ты?

Локи улыбается.

***

Верёвка нежно обнимает запястья. Он в десятый раз проверяет узлы и наконец остаётся доволен результатом. Тор молчит, закинув руки за голову, и глаза у него всё так же блестят. Локи хочется верить, что по другой причине.

Он залезает сверху, проводит ладонями по бокам. Склоняется ниже, так низко, что его распущенные волосы гладят Тора по лицу. Брат дёргается навстречу, наверняка хочет обнять, забыв про обездвиженные руки. Улыбается - немного хитро, как будто это не  он тут связан.

Локи понимает, что дальше будет интересно.

\- Закрой глаза, - шепчет он, выпрямляясь, - ты же мне веришь?

\- Я люблю тебя, - слышит он вместо ответа, - так что да. Да, верю.

Локи чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Его действительно трудно смутить, заставить покраснеть - ещё труднее, но сегодня он готов сделать для Тора исключение.


End file.
